This invention relates to a new and improved disposable sterile covering for the handle of a positionable dental or surgical light that is subject to direct or cross-contamination during dental or medical procedures. The risk of direct or cross-contamination and the spread of disease between patients is a growing concern due to increasing evidence that AIDS, hepatitis and other diseases may retain their biologically active properties for a long period of time in a matrix of saliva, blood or other body fluids. Such a matrix can readily coat the light handle of a dental or medical light fixture during the course of a dental or medical procedure. When a dentist or physician treats additional patients, there is a risk that diseases within the matrix can be transferred to them from the handle of the light, hence risking the transfer of disease or other forms of contamination from one patient to another.
Various protective devices for reducing the risk of cross-contamination and the spread of disease between patients have been proposed, and typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,559,671; 4,605,124; 4,777,574; 4,795,669; 4,844,252; 4,975,826; 4,976,299; 5,036,446; 5,065,296; and, 5,142,736. None of these prior art devices provide a disposable covering for the handle of a dental light or other positionable lighting fixture that can he quickly and easily removed with only one hand, without touching the handle or altering the position of the light.
Also, none of these prior art devices provide a disposable, suitably shaped cover to maintain a firm grasp on the light during dental or medical procedures, especially if the cover is slippery due to saliva, blood, etc.
Consequently a need exists for a sterile, disposable covering for a wide variety of dental or surgical light handles which can be quickly installed, adjusted, and removed.